race_to_the_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Xanathos
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Name Solomon Renier Xanathos - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Aliases • Sol • Little Cat (by Grandma only) • The Last Shadow - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Age 89 - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Species Dreigon - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Kingdom of Origin Paraestheisa - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Current Residence An island of the coast of Syncera - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Relatives • Turok Salazar Xanathos (Grandfather) † • Yvonne Ingrid Xanathos (Kazier) (Grandmother) • Killian Terrence Xanathos (Father) † • Juilanna Delia Xanathos (Orton) (Mother) • Raquel Elizabeth Xanathos (Sister) - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color: #fff;" align="center" |Social Status |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affiliation NA - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Allies • Circe Ulysses • Flynn Comstock - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Occupation Professional pain in the ass - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Occupation NA - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Partner NA - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Partner Julian Tailor - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Status Alive - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff" align="center" |Arsenal |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affinities • Fire • Summoning • Darkness - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Weapons His Dreigon form. - }} |} Solomon Renier Xanathos Solomon Xanathos is a Dreigon who lives by himself on a small island off the coast of Syncera and Gracidel. He is the first born son of the next generation of the Xanathos family, a old noble family of Dregions that have lived in the Paraesthesian mountain ranges for centuries. Lending their forces to the Paraesthesian military in exchange for wealth and political status. However Solomon has left his family behind and now works with nobles from countries around the world, doing various services from assassinations, to pillaging, to spying, to straight up black mail. He works for whoever can pay him the best or supply him with the best strongholds. Biography Early Life Solomon was born to Julianna Delia Xanathos and Killian Terence Xanathos in the early hours of the morning. It was a long stressful labor that left Julianna exhausted, but aside from that, everything went according to plan. Solomon was a healthy happy baby who never caused any trouble, apart from the occasional tantrum. The couple were very happy with their new child, and even more so that their first child was a boy. They were a very traditional family and the more they could stick to it, the better. He received a world class education, being home-schooled by his mother, father, grandparents, and visiting tutors from all over Conthurnus and other nobles of the Paraesthesian court. He was a bright young child who expressed a great interest in Philosophy, Debating, and the Arts. Everybody was impressed with his affinities and his ability to weave both summoning and fire together. A true vision of the future. However once he entered his early teens, his good natured diplomatic ways were deemed distasteful to his father who insisted he use a more aggressive approach. Julianna didn't mind how Solomon wanted to act, as long as he was happy. Although she did say that he should try and do as his father said, as he knew what he was doing. Solomon tried his hardest to live up to the exceptions of his parents, but it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, he always ended up falling short. His grandparents believed that Julianna and Killain were to hard on Solomon and that they should let him find his own path and pave a new, more solid road for the future. But they wanted their heir to be raised in the proper traditions of the family. Even if it would lead to the stunted growth of the family's ideals. Theology In Solomon's late teens he started to get out and see more of the world, figuring out what actually happens in the world instead of just reading about it. It was in this time that he figured out he wasn't really into women. He confided all of his problems in his grandmother, who tutored him in lessons on life and how to life how he wanted to. His grandfather was also very supportive of his ideals and believed that they really could inspire change and help them rise above everybody else. But his parents shunned these ideas and insisted in the old ways of playing mind games with the humans and using the advantage of being a Dreigon to literally crush your rivals way the true way. Opposed to Solomon's way of using the best and worst of both your friends and your enemies to get what you want. Only resorting to physical destruction when they don't do as their told. New Sibling It was around this time that Julianna gave birth to another child, this time it was a girl who they named Raquel Elizabeth Xanathos. At first Solomon was the protective older brother, who always found time to spend playing with his fiery little sister. They got on quite well in the beginning. Raquel was a bright vicious young spark and Killian absolutely adored her. This was fine for the first few years and everything seemed to be going fine. But Raquel's more brutal nature meant she appealed more to their father and his teachings. As time went on Solomon was often reprimanded for not being more like his sister, whom was often praised by their parents for her great successes. She grew snarky and confident, while Solomon grew angry and confused. This only grew more when Killain renamed Raquel as the new heir of the family. He took the matter to his grandparents hoping they could shed some light on the situation. And his grandfather promised to go with Raquel on her next endevour to try and talk some sense into her. However his wise words made the already over-confident young Dreigon reckless and resulted in her greatly upsetting an important business partner and the death of their grandfather and the loss of her left forearm. This sent Solomon into a fury. If Raquel had only listened to their grandfather's advice, all of this could be avoided. Raquel felt terrible and became somewhat depressed about the whole situation. However her apologies didn't satisfy him and he took the matter to his father, demanding that he be renamed the heir. As a mistake that resulted in the loss of one of their elders was a devastating blow to the whole family and should result in him being renamed, as none of his failures were ever this bad. Killian denied him and this sent Solomon even further into rage. The Brawl After being denied his birth-right Solomon attacked his father. The battle was a fight of bestial rage, for dominance and to avenge Solomon's grandfather. It lasted three grueling hours and took out two small towns as they took the fight over the border to the Aferenzai wastelands. Where the battle ended in Solomon killing his father. However as Raquel was still the heir when Killian died, she took over the family. After Solomon realized what he'd done, he quickly returned home to pack his things, console his grandmother, and leave. A New Life It took Solomon a week of flying before he found an uninhabited island off the coast of Syncera. He carved himself out a large cavern into he face of the island and made himself a home. It took him a while to get back on his feet again, but after a decade he had more or less bounced back. Living comfortably in his cavern, making dealings with new business partners, and rolling around in his piles of gold. Appearance Human Solomon has glossy raven black hair that is long and wavy on the top and cut short on the sides. He often wears it in a slightly messy fashion, pushed over to one side. However he has been known to slick it back on special occasions. He will only wear gold, deep red, black, or very dark shades of grey. However most of his wardrobe consists of black silk dress shirts which he wears for common use, normally with a pair of slim fitting black pants and a black woolen coat. He also has many piercings such as a septum, labret, normal studs, second studs, industrial bar on his right ear, two helixs on his left ear and one on his right. There is a rumor that he has his left nipple pierced but he will neither confirm or deny it. Also all his piercings are made out of plain elegant gold. He often wears gold rings and sometimes the odd gold bangle, depending on the outfit. It is not uncommon for him to wear dark makeup, most often he does a black smokey eye, but sometimes he'll do other designs if he's feeling special. Solomon has very pale skin, almost to the point where it looks greyish in tone. But if you catch him in the right lighting or piss him off, his skin will shimmer and show the shinny black scales lurking underneath. His eyes are a deep amber with redish flecks that glow like embers in the dark. He is quite tall at 6 foot 3 inches, and has a lean slim build with fairly broad shoulders. He has a multitude of scars, most of them from the fight with his father, but two of them were from Raquel when their bickering got a little out of hand. A scar map can be found here. X Dreigon Solomon's Dreigon form is a formidable beast. He is very large for a Dreigon of his age due to his family lineage. Here is a comparison of his human form and his Dreigon form. X He has black scales with a smoky dark gold undertone, as well as four strong lean legs and to giant membranous wings which have a large talon at the wings elbow joint. He has curving spikes along the length of his spine which lead down to his arrow head of a tail, which is razor sharp. He also has many large spikes branching around his head. Solomon's fire can come in many different colors, depending on how hot he wants it to be. It can range from normal red, to vibrant blue, to pure white. Solomon often struggles with keeping his Dreigon under control as when he shifts, he becomes less likely to listen to reason and more likely to listen to his primal instincts which he despises, as he believes it turns him into a hateful monster like his father always wanted him to be and he hates it. So he tries to stay in his human form for as long as he can, and only shifts when he has to or once his other side can't stand it any longer. Personality Solomon has a very strong aesthetic sense. From grooming and outfits to a well-appointed home, He has an eye for fashion. Knowing what's attractive the moment they see it, he's aren't afraid to change his surroundings to reflect their personal style. Solomon is naturally curious, exploring new designs and styles with ease. Though it may not always seem like it, Solomon knows that it's not all about him – he's observant, and very sensitive to others' emotions. He's often the first to help someone talk out a challenging problem, happily providing emotional support and practical advice. However, if the problem is about him, he's more likely to avoid a conflict altogether than to address it head-on. Solomon usually loves a little drama and passion, but not so much when they are the focus of the criticisms it can bring. The biggest challenge Solomon faces is that he is often so focused on immediate pleasures that he neglects the duties and responsibilities that make those luxuries possible. Complex analysis, repetitive tasks, and matching statistics to real consequences are not easy activities for him. He'd rather rely on luck or opportunity, or simply ask for help from their extensive circle of friends. Solomon recognizes value and quality, which on its own is a fine trait. In combination with his tendency to be a poor planners, this can cause him to live beyond their means. Relationships Flynn Comstock Even though Solomon has only known him for a short period of time, he already has taken a surprising liking to him. He has no idea why, but he thinks he is immensely fascinating and wants to know everything about him. He also feels a great need to impress him, show him how great he is. Even though if Flynn gave him a hug, Solomon would literally melt into a pile of black Dreigon goo. If anything, he wants to care for him and make sure that he is comfortable. It's not hard to tell that he has a huge crush on him. However he is unsure if Flynn feels the same way. Circe Ulysses This is another bizarre relationship of his, as he has only know Circe for a short while. But he seems to find a connection with her. One that only outcasts can understand. He quite likes her blunt, straight to the point ways. And doesn't find her at all boring, in fact he thinks she's quite funny. Solomon would very much like to open up an business offer to Circe. However he hasn't worked out the finer details, but she's somebody that he can understand. Even though her curse makes it difficult to voice what she wants, Solomon is happy to fill in the blanks for her. Magic Fire Well he is a Dreigon, what did you expect? In his true form, he can breathe large amounts of fire. In his human form, Solomon can create fire balls in his palms and throw them at people. As well as casting out walls of flames to knock his enemies back or just to scare people. He can also control and create smoke which he can force down peoples throats and cause to suffocate. However he rarely does this, and likes to use other methods instead. He can also super heat things with his hands, however he must be touching them. He also has a particular knack for sparks and fireworks. Very pretty and potentially blinding. Summoning He can summon spirits and using a little bit of his fire affinity, give them shape and form of embers and smoke. He summons simple human spirits. Docile and easy to control. Plus they don't take an awful lot of energy to bring back. However he only sends them back if they do their job. That's part of how he controls them. Don't do your job, and you don't get to return to the after life. However this method has caused more than one haunting incident. And he can only rise one spirit per month. Or else he knocks himself out due to the amount of energy it uses. Darkness Because of Solomon's affinity with Summoning, his Darkness talent is manipulating Nether. Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. It often takes form in shards of shiny black stone that sounds like broken glass when it moves. However this is his least developed affinity. He can only form about a fistful or two of the stuff a day. And it's surprisingly hard to control. He can send it out like little knives to strike his foes. But that's about it. He's still doing a lot a practicing. The Dreigon has found that the Nether is like a temperamental lover and has a mind of its own. Trivia * Can be bribed to do favors with gold and/or rubies. * Is homo-flexible. * Suffers from the occasional night terror. * Hoards anything that he finds pretty, but has a particular fondness for anything gold and rubies. * Has exactly 26 piles of gold, with each of those piles being the size of a 3 story building. * A witch cursed him so that anything he kisses becomes part of his hoard. This makes fickle sex very difficult. He has tried to have it remove but it didn't work .